Sex on the beach
Copo: Highball 'Receita 1 - Wikipedia' I - Oficial (International Bartenders Association - IBA) Vodka (2 partes ou 40 ml) Schnapps de pêssego (1 parte ou 20 ml) Suco de laranja (2 partes ou 40 ml) Suco de Cranberry (oxicoco) (2 partes ou 40 ml) Preparo: Agitar os ingrediente no shaker e servir em um copo highball glass com gelo (pode ser colocado gelo também no shaker). Enfeitar com uma fatia de laranja. II - Variação (The Old Mr. Boston Official Bartender's Guide) Vodka Chambord Licor Midori de Melão Suco de Abacaxi Suco de Cranberry (oxicoco) Algumas variações podem substituir o suco de laranja por suco de abacaxi, ou ainda adicionando suco de limão. Outras variações usam o suco de laranja conjuntamente com o de abacaxi. Outras ainda podem utilizar rum, grenadine (substituindo o suco de cranberry) ou amaretto. Outra versão comum utiliza apenas metade vodka, metade shnapps de pêssego e um pouco de grenadine. Fonte: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_on_the_Beach 'Receita 2 - Original' Ingredientes do Cocktail para 1 pessoa: 2 cl de vodka 2 cl de licor de melão (Midori Melon Liqueur) 2 cl de chambord (licor de framboesa) 6 cl de suco de abacaxi 6 cl de suco de cranberry (mirtilo) Prepare a receita du Cocktail Sex on the Beach no copo de misturas. Deite os licores e a vodka por cima dos cubos de gelo, misture e complete com os sumos de fruta. Servir num copo de tipo "tumbler" História do Cocktail Sex on the Beach Existem milhares de receitas diferentes que utilizam o mesmo nome. A razão deve-se ao facto dos empregados de bar se apropriarem do nome atractivo desta receita original para comporem o seu cocktail com misturas diferentes. Esta é a receita original. Eis algumas curiosidades: Nos Estados Unidos existe o TGI Friday's, uma cadeia de restaurantes americana (a sigla significa Thank God/Goodness It's Friday - Graças a Deus é sexta-feira) que testa, inaugura e executa as mais variadas receitas que se podem encontrar em todos os bares dos EUA, como por exemplo: speedrails, utilização intensiva dos store'n'pours, sour mix, etc. A sua maxima é: "Everyone looks forward to friday's". Era de muito mau gosto colocar, nos EUA, a palavra "Sex" num menu. O TGI Friday's brincou com as palavras e criou o "Fun at the Beach": Fun ("to have fun" e tem também o duplo sentido de "fazer amor"/ "ter prazer"). Paralelamente, um outro cocktail foi criado com o mesmo estado de espirito: "Peach on the Beach" (que esconde tal como o anterior um duplo sentido), tambem conhecido por "Sunset Boulevard"). Numa época em que a sociedade se começa a tornar mais liberal surge então, da conjugação do "Fun at the Beach" e do "Peach on the Beach", o famoso "Sex on the Beach". Composto por quantidades iguais (2cl de vodka, 2cl de midori, 2cl de chambord juntamente com os sumos de ananas e de cranberry), os ingredientes escurecem o cocktail, mas conferem-lhe em contrapartida um sabor bastante suave. Mas eis que tudo se complica: nos inicios dos anos 80 na Europa, o Midori não se vende em lado nenhum e o Chambord não se encontra antes dos anos 2000, também o sumo de cranberry não se encontra facilmente!! A versão que ganha mais terreno é então o "Peach on the Beach", apresentando como unicas dificuldades o sumo de cranberry e o facto de se conhecer a receita! Com a chegada da Disney e do Friday's em França (1992/1994), as duas verses das receitas come~çam a ganhar renome. O sucesso da verso "Fun on the Beach",ajudada pelo aparecimento do cranberry, do Midori e, em especial, do Chambord, contribuiram à consagração do "Sex on the Beach". Regra dos EUA: beach = cranberry. O Chambord foi introduzido em França por James Al Atrakchi. Em 1995, em Hollywood, a empresa Chambord ficou estupefacta com o sucesso da sua bebida que acreditavam não ter qualquer futuro na sociedade francesa. "Sonia Joaquim" Fonte: http://www.1001cocktails.com/receita/3-pt/sex-on-the-beach.html VERSÕES POPULARES: 'Receita 3' - Ingredientes: * 1.35 oz Vodka * 0.70 oz Licor de Pêssego * 1.35 oz Suco de Laranja * 1.35 oz Suco de Cranberry * 1 fatia Laranja - Forma de Preparo: Colocar todos ingredientes no copo com gelo, deixando por último o suco de cranberry. - Montagem: Enfeitar com fatia de laranja. Fonte: http://www.bebidaboa.com.br/bebidas/sex-on-the-beach 'Receita 4' * 1 dose(s) de vodka gelada(s) * 1/2 dose(s) de licor de pêssego * 1 dose(s) de suco de laranja * 7 gotas de xarope de groselha para decorar * 2 pedra(s) de gelo moída(s) Misturar as três primeiras bebidas em uma coqueteleira. Colocar em um copo e adicionar um pouco de groselha. Fonte: http://cybercook.terra.com.br/receita-de-sex-on-the-beach.html?codigo=90 'Receita 5' *1 dose de vodka *1/2 dose de licor de pêssego *1 dose de suco de laranja *7 gotas de xarope de groselha *2 pedras de gelo moídos Como preparar o Sex on the Beach: Misture a vodka o licor e o suco na coqueteleira, coloque dois cubos de gelo moídos. Coloque um pouco de groselha no fundo. Depois coloque tudo em um copo, e cubra com o resto da groselha. Tem também uma receita mais simples de SEX ON THE BEACH: Coloque meio copo de vodka e meio copo de fanta laranja e complete com a groselha. Fonte: http://www.spbalada.com.br/drinks-bebidas/receita-drinks-bebidas/sex-on-the-beach.html 'Receita 6' * 1 colher de sobremesa de grenadine ou groselha * 10 ml de licor de pêssego * 1 rodela de laranja * 30 ml de vodca * suco de laranja * cereja * canudos * gelo Em um copo long drink colocar 4 pedras de gelo. Em seguida, juntar a vodca, o licor, completar com suco de laranja e misturar bem os ingredientes com uma colher de bar. Decorar com a laranja, a cereja, os canudos e colocar, por último, a groselha ou o grenadine sobre o dinque pronto. Fonte: http://www.livrodereceitas.com/bebidas/bebi1040.htm 'Receita 7' * 1 dose(s) de vodka gelada(s) * 1/2 dose(s) de licor de pêssego * 1 dose(s) de suco de laranja * 7 gotas de xarope de groselha para decorar * 2 pedra(s) de gelo moída(s) Modo de preparo: Misturar as três primeiras bebidas em uma coqueteleira. Colocar em um copo e adicionar um pouco de groselha. Fonte: http://www.almanaqueculinario.com.br/receita/bebidas/sex-on-the-beach-202.html 'Receita 8' * 1d de Vodka * 2d de licor de pêssego * 2d de suco de laranja * 1c de açúcar * Gelo * 1/2d de Grenadine OU Groselha Junte todos os ingredientes, EXCETO a groselha/grenadine, e bata na coqueteleira; coloque no copo e depois sim coloque “espalhado” a groselha/grenadine (vai dar aquele efeito bonitão do drink!); Fonte: http://www.papodebar.com/drink-sex-on-the-beach-que-tal-um-sexo-na-praia/ Voltar para Drinks SITES http://www.bebidaboa.com.br/bebidas/sex-on-the-beach http://cybercook.terra.com.br/receita-de-sex-on-the-beach.html?codigo=90 http://www.spbalada.com.br/drinks-bebidas/receita-drinks-bebidas/sex-on-the-beach.html http://www.livrodereceitas.com/bebidas/bebi1040.htm http://www.almanaqueculinario.com.br/receita/bebidas/sex-on-the-beach-202.html http://www.papodebar.com/drink-sex-on-the-beach-que-tal-um-sexo-na-praia/ http://www.1001cocktails.com/receita/3-pt/sex-on-the-beach.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sex_on_the_Beach